she didn't die unloved
by Nzmaorigirl
Summary: Cameron died in a tragic accident... and House tries to be strong and hide his feelings for her in front of other people... but when he's alone... he can't do it anymore... One shot... Thanks to my beta crashxin2xme.


**TITLE: SHE DIDN'T DIE UNLOVED.**

Summary: Cameron died in a tragic accident... and House tries to be strong and hide his feelings for her in front of other people... but when he's alone... he can't do it anymore... One shot... Thanks to my beta crashxin2xme.

The bright day at PPTH should've been a hint. Sunny days have catches to them, they always have catches… He was proven right when he got the dreaded call.

"Hello?" House answered, his voice laced with boredom. He was lounged haphazardly in his computer chair, his legs resting, crossed on his desk and his hands folded in his lap.

"Is this Dr…Gregory House?" The man on the other line clearly read his name into the phone.

"Yes?" He asked timidly sitting upright in the chair.

"My name is David Mathers, I'm an officer at the Princeton Police Department. Do you know an Allison Cameron? She seems to have some information here with your name on it."

"Yes I do, why?" House felt his heart racing, by the sound of the man's tone and where he worked, he knew this couldn't be good.

"There has been an accident. If you could come down and identify her and…possibly be her medical proxy. We haven't been able to contact anyone else."

"I understand, where is she now?" He asked sharply, hiding his emotions from his voice.

"At the morgue at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." The man stated on the verge of sympathy.

"I'll get down there." He stated, ready to hang up the phone. He didn't think he'd get down there as quick as the cop was expecting. His throat had gone dry and he needed to do something to control himself. He took out the bottle of Vicoden and popped one of the small white pills in his mouth with automatic ease.

He ignored the man's "Thank you sir." And hung up the phone in a daze.

He sat still and seemed to be concentrating very hard on his hands. He didn't even take notice when Foreman and Chase came in the adjacent room. They laughed about something and Chase threw a piece of paper in Foreman's direction. Foreman caught it and threw it back hitting Chase in the forehead, making them both start to laugh again.

He stood up slowly and made his way through the glass door. Chase and Foreman looked up at him.

"We need to have a meeting." He said in a hoarse voice. "Get Cuddy." He stated sitting down heavily in one of the chairs at the table.

Chase and Foreman just nodded at his unusual tone and left the room quietly.

They didn't know what was wrong but they had a feeling it was something serious otherwise House would've been sarcastic and annoying.

"What do you think that's all about?" Chase asked, his accent heavy, as they walked toward the elevators to get to Cuddy's office.

"Cameron probably resigned again…" Foreman stated rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. But…do you think he would've been that…troubled if she left. He wasn't the first time…or at least he didn't show it like he did just then."

"Well, whatever." Foreman stated curtly walking through the elevator doors.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"What's going on?" Cuddy asked coming through the door swiftly. Chase, Foreman and Wilson following right behind.

House didn't seem to notice anyone until Cuddy cleared her voice. He turned and looked at her and the rest of the people that occupied his office.

"Wait…why isn't Cameron here?" Cuddy asked suspiciously, "She doesn't have to be at this 'important' meeting?"

"The meeting is about her." He said in a flat tone, "she was in a car accident…She's dead." He said pointedly. Trying to be a jerk to cover up his emotions.

The looks on everyone's faces showed how he felt.

"Are you joking?" Foreman asked slightly miffed.  
"Now, why would I go and joke about something like that?" He forced his tone to be bright and headed out the door as fast as he could manage.

Wilson, who hadn't said anything, came to out of his reverie and followed him.

"House. House! Hey, wait!" He had to jog to catch up to the crippled man who was pushing the 'down' button outside the elevator.

"What?" he asked bitterly.  
"You…Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly, the information and the little jog he had was catching up to him and quick.

"What the hell do you think?" He snapped, turning so quickly Wilson was sure he would get whiplash.

"I… Where is she?"

"I'm going to where she is now." He said slightly calming down.

"House…you do know it's…okay to show at least some emotion?"

"Yep, that's why I yelled at you." He said smoothly in his arrogant 'know-it-all' tone as he stepped onto the lift.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Wilson followed House down to the morgue and thought it best not to tell anyone else for now. Once they got to their destination House looked around for the police officer who called him in to see her.

The officer was standing close by and House assumed he was the person on the phone. He walked toward the suited man, "I'm Dr. House, you…you called me earlier." He said in a small voice that he couldn't recognize as his own.

"Yes, of course sir, right this way." He nodded sadly and led the two men toward the room that was presumably the holder of the lifeless Allison Cameron.

When the door opened House saw the pale body.

"…My God" House managed in a hoarse whisper.

He swallowed the lump that had magically formed in his throat and walked toward the table.

"Jesus," he whispered, "What happened to you?"  
He had to take some time. He just stood there staring at her limp body, no emotions on his face.

"Allison, whether you believe it or not," He started softly, ignoring everything but her face, "You didn't die unloved."

Cuddy, Foreman, and Chase walked in after getting information from passing nurses as to where House and Wilson had gone. They didn't believe him when he first mentioned it but now that they saw her dead body, none of them could hold back their gasps.

Wilson was paying attention to what House was saying. He stared at the older man and realized his shoulders were shaking softly, almost unnoticeable.

He shed a couple more tears and tried to control himself. He swallowed his small voice and finished what he was saying calmer, and more confident than before, "I love you."

**A/N: THAT'S THE END OF MY LITTLE ONESHOT. PLEASE REVIEW, AND LET ME KNOW IF IT'S WORTH A SEQUEL.  
**


End file.
